A need exists for a device for well completions,  which is inexpensive and can maintain  sustain the high pressure of a  the well, typically in the range of 15,000 psi, while removing particles  particulate matter such as sand from the flow stream.
In flowing fluids from a well, such as an oil well,  or natural gas well, certain difficulties may arise depending upon the  a nature of the fluids being extracted. Frequently, sand is encountered as fluid is taken from the well. Sand, rock, and plug material must  needs to be separated from the liquid or natural gas flow to keep the completions  well completion running. If equipment is employed to remove the fluids, it is desirable that the rock and sand be removed from the other  fluids or gasses before the liquid and/or natural  fluid or gas enters the equipment, or the equipment may stop working as effectively.
Particulate matter, especially sand, tends to abrade the moving surfaces into which the sand-bearing liquids, dry gas, wet gas and similar flow streams come into contact. For example, production equipment has a significantly shortened working lifetime when the liquids carry sand or other abrasive particulate matter.
Sand strainers are commercially available for insertion into a well casing to separate sand or other particulate matter from a flow stream. A need exists for a sand or rock remover, which performs at high pressures, such as between 8,000, and 20,000 psi.
While drilling or during operations, material coming  flowing from the well can include a combination of oil, natural gas and sand and possibly rock in the flow stream. The rock and sand impede the flow of the oil or natural gas or desired material coming  flowing from the well. A need has existed to reduce the amount of sand in the flowing  oil or natural gas flowing from a well. The invention provides a method to reduce sand in the oil or natural gas flow from a well.
For purposes of promoting an understanding of the principles of the invention, reference will now be made to the embodiments illustrated in the drawings and specific language will be used to describe it. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended. Alterations and modifications of the illustrated device are contemplated, as are such further applications of the principles of the invention as would normally occur to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains.